Wolverine
Wolverine is a character from Marvel Comics. He previously fought Raiden in the 52nd episode of Death Battle, Wolverine VS Raiden. He also fought Raphael of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''in an episode of ''DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Wolverine vs Adam Taurus * Wolverine vs Akuma * Wolverine vs. Alex Mercer * Annie Leonhardt vs Wolverine * Wolverine vs. Baraka (Abandoned) * Wolverine vs. Bigby Wolf * Wolverine vs. Dante * Wolverine vs. Darth Maul * Wolverine vs Deadpool * Wolverine vs. Deathstroke * Wolverine vs Devilman * Donkey Kong VS Wolverine * Donquixote Doflamingo vs Wolverine * El Tigre VS Wolverine (Abandoned) * Erza vs Wolverine (TOSHIKI OVERLORD) * Ganondorf vs. Wolverine * Garnet vs. Wolverine * General Grievous vs Wolverine * Goku vs Wolverine * Wolverine Vs Hawkman * Judge Dredd VS Wolverine (Abandoned) * Wolverine vs Kenpachi Zaraki * Wolverine vs. Kimimaro * Kirby vs Wolverine * Link vs. Wolverine * Wolverine VS Lobo * Lucario VS Wolverine * Wolverine vs Lust (Abandoned) * Mega Man VS Wolverine * Wolverine vs Mumkhar (Abandoned) * The Night Assassin vs Wolverine * Wolverine vs Predator * Wolverine vs. Ragna the Bloodedge * Wolverine VS Registeel * Ryu VS Wolverine * Wolverine vs Saitama * Wolverine vs Shadow the Hedgehog * Wolverine vs Sol Badguy * Starkiller VS Wolverine * Wolverine vs Stitch * Superman vs Wolverine * Wolverine Vs Timber Wolf (Abandoned) * Wolverine vs. Vega * Wolverine vs Yang Xiao Long * Wonder Woman vs Wolverine Battles Royale * March 2017 Movie Battle Royale (Abandoned) As Old Man Logan * Old Man Logan vs Joseph Joestar (Part 3) * Logan Vs Joel * Old Man Logan vs. Soldier: 76 * Hanzo Hasashi vs Old Man Logan * Old Man Logan vs Brad Armstrong Completed Death Battles * Akame vs. Wolverine * Batman VS Wolverine * Wolverine vs Broly * Wolverine vs. Eren Jaeger * Guts vs. Wolverine * Wolverine vs Jason Voorhees * Knuckles VS Wolverine * Kratos vs. Wolverine * Leone vs Wolverine * Wolverine vs. Lucy Diclonius * Wolverine vs. Mewtwo * Raphael vs Wolverine * Wolverine vs. Ryuko Matoi * Scorpion VS Wolverine * Wolverine VS Shredder * Wolverine vs Steve * Wolverine VS Strider Hiryu * Wolverine VS Vegeta * Old Man Logan vs Kenshiro Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 11 * Losses: 7 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Beast Boy (DC Comics) * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) * Berserker/Heracles (Fate/Stay Night) * Crash Bandicoot (...) * Guts (Berserk) * Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics) * Koga (InuYasha) * Lancer/Cu Chulainn * Meta Knight (Kirby) * Necalli (Street Fighter) * Orochimaru (Naruto) * The Rake (Creepypasta) * Master Chief (Halo) * Taokaka (BlazBlue) * Vandal Savage (DC Comics) * Wario (Super Mario Bros.) As Old Man Logan *Pops (Terminator: Genisys) *Old Batman (The Dark Knight Returns) History Born in the 1800's, Wolverine's past throughout his 100+ year life has been filled with love, misery, and death. Having been experimented on by the Weapon X program, which coated his bones in adamantium and nearly erased all of his memories, Wolverine has spent years trying to piece it all together. After fighting the Hulk, Wolverine decided to join the X-Men, where he battled for the dream that humans and mutants could co-exist in piece. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: James Howlett *Age: > 137 years *Height: 5'3"/160 cm *Weight: 300 lbs/136.1 kg *Aliases: Wolverine, Logan, Weapon X, Patch *Member of the X-Men *Founder of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Adamantium *Man-made *Creator: Myron MacLain *Inspired by Hercules' Adamantine hammer *Extremely rare *Considered indestructible **Survived blows from Thor & Hulk **Withstood nuclear bombs **Has been manipulated by Magneto Powers & Arsenal *Healing factor *Animal empathy & senses *Superhuman strength & speed *Ablation Armor *Muramasa sword *Berserker Rage *Adamantium Beta laced skeleton *Bone claws **12 inches long **Adamantium coated Feats *Lifted a Great White Shark *Survived battles with Hulk *Healed from near-complete disintegration *Survived an onslaught from Phoenix *Has stabbed Thanos & Gladiator *Has defeated Iron Fist, Shang Chi, Romulus & Captain America *Fought in over 4 large scale wars **WW I, WW II, Vietnam, Cold War, etc. Death Battle Info (Fanon) 'Background' *Real Name: James "Logan" Howlett *Age: Over 100 years *Height: 5’3” *Weight: 136.1 kg 300 lbs *Member of X-Men and Avengers *The best there is at what he does… *Ultimate Wolverine's spirit-animal is a panda. 'Claws' *Bone claws coated in adamatium *12 inches, three in each arm *Retractable *Can cut through almost anything 'Skeleton' *Laced with adamantium **Adds 105 lb to his body *Virtually unbreakable **Survived nuclear explosions with no damage to the metal *Adds weight to his blows *Reduces strain to his muscles; giving Wolverine additional strength and speed *Some depictions of adamantium absorbed and thus copied Wolverine's healing factor. 'Healing Factor' *Regenerates any damage to his flesh in seconds (excluding brain damage or decapitation) *Prevents Wolverine from being affected by Adamantium-Poisoning *Immune to most poisons, toxins and diseases *Immune to fatigue *Delays his aging *Offers some psionic resistance Abilities *'Heightened Senses' **Hear through thick walls **See at farther distance with clear vision, even in the dark **Smell hidden targets and track eroded scents *'Superhuman Strength' **Can break chains **Support weight of a dozen men with one arm **Push muscles beyond limits without injury **Lift: 955 lbs **Press: 2 tons *'Superhuman Speed, Agility, Reflexes' **At least twice as fast as the average human **Able to keep up with many other agile superhumans *'Superhuman Jumping' 'Non-Power Abilities' *'Master Tactician' *'Master Martial Artist' **Mastered 15 martial arts **Able to keep up with Black Panther and Iron Fist *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Skilled Acrobat' 'Berserker State' *Lashes out with intensity and aggression of raged animal *Increases speed, strength and pain resistance *Unpredicable to telepaths *Offers even more resistance to psychic attacks *Wolverine loathes using it; especially because Wolverine attacks friend and foe alike in his blind rage *Requires Wolverine to be in severe pain in order to trigger it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IDfaTKHS0-k *Sometimes leaves Wolverine exhausted after its use. 'Feats' *Survived blows from stronger characters (including Hulk, Blob, Sentinels, Hulk-Buster and Juggernaut) *Survived explosions of massive magnitudes, including multiple occasions of surviving nuclear bombs. *Survived duels against Sanjar Javeed; who has the power to infect his enemies with every disease in human history *Battled Omega Red for over 17 hours *Founded Jean Grey School for Higher Learning *Mentored many characters *In one instance of an alternate reality, killed Hulk by ripping through Hulk's guts when Hulk ate him *In Old Man Logan, he killed all the X-Men (though it was because of Mysterio) *In Marvel Universe vs Wolverine, he managed to kill the X-Men (But unlike Old Man Logan, Wolverine did it consciously) *Claws can cut or stab through Sentinels, Hulk, Thanos, and Gladiator; who are each durable enough to survive blows from godlike characters and planet-destroying attacks. **Can stab Juggernaut's flesh (but not his armor) https://youtu.be/AinTEKn6sEk?t=36s **Sometimes can damage other pieces of adamantium. *Fought in over 5 large scale wars **WW I, WW II, Vietnam, Cold War, Civil War, etc. Faults *While his bones are covered in unbreakable metal; his organs, tendons and ligaments (joints) are not *Wolverine's invincibility isn't perfect as it has exploitable weaknesses. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G8-mVlQHWL4 **Contrary to popular belief, Wolverine CANNOT regenerate from a drop of blood on his own. He was revived by a magical crystal (The Crystal of Ultimate Vision) and even then the event was non canon. **Despite appearing invinicble, Wolverine has died multiple times; https://youtu.be/VAx_DLxK3k8 ***Sentinel vaporized all his flesh, giving Wolverine nothing to regenerate from (Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #142 (1981)) ****Ultron killed Wolverine with a similar blast from his Encephalo Beam. ****Nimrod (the perfect Sentinel) and other characters absurdly powerful energy blasts most likely can do this as well. ***Had his heart ripped out by Horde (only for Wolverine to be revived by a magical crystal that came in contact with a drop of his blood) (Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 Annual #11 (1987)). ***Had his neck snapped by Hulk (What If? Vol. 2 #50 (1993)) (Noncanon) ***Electrocuted by Punisher (Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe) (Noncanon) ***Lightning from Perfect Storm (it should be noted that Wolverine was weakened from a previous duel against Magneto) (X-Men Forever Vol. 2 #1 (2009) ***His healing factor can be removed by reality-warpers like Phoenix (New X-Men Vol. 1 #154 (2004)) ***His healing factor doesn't work if Wolverine is killed before he has time to heal (Wolverine Vol. 3 #20 (2004)) ***Shadowcat fused her hand into Wolverine's brain (What If: Wolverine - Enemy of the State #1) (Noncanon) ***Magneto vaporized Wolverine's flesh after destroying his skeleton with his magnetic powers combined with Ironman's and Cyclops' beam attacks (Ultimatum (Ultimate Marvel)) ***Stabbed by a Wolverine Clone, as only adamantium can pierce adamantium (Age of Ultron #9 (2013)) ***Dr Cornelius covered Wolverine in liquid adamantium. When it hardened, Wolverine was immobilized and theoretically suffocated. ***In theory, died as was converted into a zombie by some bites given by Colonel America and Hawkeye (Marvel Zombies Dead Days) ***Died by being beheaded by Deadpool with the carbonadium sword (Deadpool Kill Marvel Universe #3) **Healing factor halted (disabled) by Carbonadium, Murasama Blade, and Microverse virus **Killable by drowning, destroying all cells, destroying his brain (decapitation) and keeping head from body https://youtu.be/yZsMwngipPU?t=3m2s ***Metal skeleton makes Wolverine sink in water: making him very vulnerable to drowning. **Adamantium can be destroyed under certain conditions ***Adamantium can be morphed by magnetism. ****Wolverine has lost to Magneto multiple times with very little effort. ***Vibranium and other things that can destabilize the molecules of metals can destroy Adamantium. ***Adamantium can't protect Wolverine from constant exposure to extremely high temperatures such as solar radiation from the center of the sun. If thrown into the sun; Wolverine's cells will never be able to regenerate. ***Some depictions of Adamantium can be damaged or destroyed with enough force. **Wolverine ages slowly but can still age. When he is older, his healing factor slows. Wolverine can also die from old age. ***His Adamantium skeleton poisons him. His healing-factor counters this: however in his old age it begins to do gradual damage to his health. **Although his healing factor is able to help him to recover from anything, he isn't able to regrow missing body parts. For example, if his legs are ripped from his body, he's not able to grow new ones. He can still reattach them however. *Wolverine will be immobilized if his cells are killed as soon as they grow back. Deadpool did this to Wolverine's children by having a flamethrower burn them every time they attempted to regenerate. This method also has a chance of burning out the healingfactor. *If Wolverine loses his healing factor, his adamantium will poison and kill him. *Drawing his claws is painful as it pierces through his skin. **Despite his healing factor, Wolverine feels pain just like a normal human; meaning his most gruesome mutilations temporarily stuns and overwhelms his pain receptors. *Claws cannot stab all the way through things that are very thick; like Blob's gut. *Can still be knocked out sometimes https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94OAX5MR5TY. *Heightened hearing sometimes leaves him vulnerable. His sharp sense of sight means he can be blinded easily and it takes him a long while to recover. *Has no long ranged weapons or abilities so he requires external help in taking down air-borne opponents as well as anyone who can manipulate his body from a safe distance. *Ultimate Universe depiction of Adamantium is destructible. *X-Men (Cinematic) Universe depiction of Adamantium can be slightly weakened by hot temperatures. While still powerful enough to resist a nuclear blast: hot Adamantium can be broken by colder Adamantium. *In an alternative universe, Hulk managed to tear out the left arm and in the process break one of its claws of the right arm (The Punisher vs Marvel Universe) *Has a tendency to let anger to cloud his thinking. *Every woman who loves dies (with the exception of Sara Pezzini, but this is in an alternate universe) *He was responsible for the death of all the X-Mem (in an alternate universe) (Old Man Logan) * Currently dead as of Death of Wolverine. (Wolverine: BUB BUB BUB SNIKT BUB SNIKT SNIKT BUB I'M THE BEST AT WHAT I DO.. BUT WHAT I DO, BUB, ISN'T VERY NICE, BUB, SNIKT SNIKT SNIKT) Gallery Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine in the FOX movie, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Wolverine.png 2366931-wolverine shang chi 1.jpg Marvel Comics - Wolverine with his claws out.png|Wolverine with his claws out Marvel Comics - Wolverine as he appears in the retro comics.png|Wolverine as he appears in the retro comics timthumb.png|Unlike most heroes, there's only one Wolverine. Take that, Superman! logan.jpg|Wolverine in the newest X-Men film, Logan. logan is rubber boy.jpg|Wolverine being turned into rubber by Thanos. Trivia * Ultimate Wolverine simply put has a more absurd healing factor yet a more frail skeleton. Death Battle officially stated that they ignored Ultimate Wolverine due to being non-canonical. * Wolverine is the third member of the X-Men to appear in Death Battle (The first was Rogue, the second was Beast). * He's the third combatant to be voiced by Xander Mobus, the first two being Lion-O and RoboCop, with the fourth being Agumon. * Wolverine is the third Marvel character to lose a Death Battle, the first two being Captain America and Beast. The next four Marvel characters to lose a Death Battle are Quicksilver, The Hulk, Captain Marvel and Silver Samurai. * Wolverine is the ninth Marvel Comics character to appear in Death Battle. The first eight being Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, and Doctor Doom, with the next six being Hawkeye, Quicksilver, The Hulk, Venom, Captain Marvel and Silver Samurai. * Wolverine's 3D model is from the Deadpool video game. * According to Death Battle Live, Xander's Wolverine voice was influenced by Cal Dodd's interpretation from the 90s cartoon. Like Deadpool, the fight also had some dialogue from Wolverine's UMvC3 voice actor, Steve Blum. * According to Death Battle Live, Wolverine had been planned to appear since the beginning of Death Battle but Ben and Chad couldn't decide who he should fight until Torrian came to the decision that he should fight Raiden. ** They also brought up that other suggested combatants for Wolverine by fans had been Baraka (Mortal Kombat), Vega (Street Fighter), Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street), and The Shredder (TMNT). Excluding maybe Freddy Krueger: the Death Battle team deduced that these fighters had little to no chance of victory due to Wolverine's invincibility and so all were scrapped. *** Curiously enough, while The Shredder didn't get to fight Wolverine, he fought Silver Samurai, Wolverine's rival, in the 82nd episode. *Death Battle Chat officially stated that Wolverine's Claws could do very little against Superman. (While Doomsday has claws similar to Wolverine, Doomsday's strength is absurd while) Wolverine's strength is nowhere near enough to push his claws deep enough into Superman. Even if he could cut Superman, Superman could just regenerate. *Dark Claw is literally a Batman-Wolverine fusion. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Canadian Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Mutants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Samurai Category:Super Soldiers Category:Superheroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warrior Category:X-Men Characters Category:Characters who can Revive Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Angry Combatants